My Merry Christmas!
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: It's Kaito and Len's christmas date but Len has nothing to wear! Don't worry! Miku and Rin will save the day! How will Kaito react! KAITOxLen and side LukexMikuo MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! rated for language...mainly on Len's part lol


Shii-chan: oh my gawd! Imma so tired! Be thankful imma written this….my family all got drunk so at like….1 am they was cryin their eyes out at some random bull-shit they was talking about….while me and my cousins where sugar high…..haha! anyway merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Happy new years! All that holiday bullshitory! ON WITH THE SHIT!

My Merry Christmas~!

Twas Christmas eve! And Len and Kaito's first date! Len being in charge of planning (last time Kaito was in charge…they went to a Ice cream parlor in the middle of winter during a blizzard) so he planned the sweetest most clichéd date plan! Now it was four hours until their date started and we find our shota-tastic Len-kun getting out of the shower and looking, but finding nothing to wear.

"GOD DAMMIT! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" Our cute little blonde shota yelled after rampaging his whole closet. (including cosplay and music video clothes) After hearing her brother in distress, Rin walked into his room.

"Le~~~n! What's wrong? Can't find any condoms for your after date party with Kaito-kun~~?" Rin asked playfully, causing Len's face to light up like a Christmas light. "R-r-r-r-r-rin! Don't be stupid! I just can't find anything to wear!" Len retorted back to his twin sister.

"Oh really? That's great! Then I can give you your Christmas present early!" Rin squealed in joy. After running into her room and grabbing a gold wrapped box, she handed it to him.

"Open it! You'll love it! I got it so you could wear it on New Year's though, but who gives a crap!" She squealed in delight jumping up and down as Len held the box. As Len slowly opened the box, he saw it was…a dress?

"Rin…I love you but…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET ME A DRESS AGAIN!" Len yelled at her like ever year. Since Len, Kaito, and Gakupo made the Imitation Black music video all Rin had gotten him for a present…EVER was a brand new dress. Either very gothic loli, bright colored, or a maid outfit. This time it was a beautiful blue dress with slight black lacing. It came with adorable black laced boots, a leather jacket (for girls), and black and blue butterfly hair clips. But the last piece was the best. A nicely laced pair of…..blue and black panties.

"Oh Len! Don't you see?" Rin asked her clueless brother. "IT'S THE PERFECT OUTFIT FOR YOUR DATE!" she squealed.

"Wait…what?' Len asked extremely confused. As soon as Rin yelled that though, Miku appeared out of nowhere and was now next to Rin. "How are we going to do his hair? I think it should be straightened and let down!" Miku squealed happily and jumped up and down like a child who was being given a new present.

"Oh my god~! That's a great idea! LET'S DO IT!" Rin yelled. Then both girls grabbed Len's arms and dragged him into the bathroom to fix him up.

"Why can't I decide or make a choice in this matter!" Len argued. "Because Len-kun! We know Kaito really well! That and me and Rin-chan already planned this since January…" Miku told the blonde boy.

"Cant I at least put on my underwear first!" Len begged. "Fine! But put on the panties we got you!" Rin ordered.

"F-fine!" Len answered.

-5 MINUTES LATER XD-

"Okay! Len-kun put the dress on and the jacket on when you leave okay!" Miku asked (more like ordered) Len to do.

"Okay but…how the hell do I get this one on?" He asked as he tried to find the right way. "I guess I'll help! Miku-chan can you leave the room while I help Len?" Rin asked Miku. "If you get him in the dress sure!" Miku said skipping out the door.

"Okay! Len, first of all….you're failing epicly. You need to put on the dress like it's a shirt. I tried it on while me and Miku-chan where at Hot Topic." Rin instructed. As she told Len how to put on the shirt Miku headed to her room and started looking for her straightening iron. After she found that she went to get the right make-up to put on Len.

"Okay! Len you stay put while I get Miku-chan! Take the dress off and you know what will happen!" Rin told her brother who was sitting on his bed. While she skipped out of the room she noticed how Len paled at the threat.

"Miku-chan! Where are you~~?" she chanted as she searched for her best friend. "Over here Rin-chan! I just needed to get the right eye shadow for Len-kun!" Miku said running to Rin holding a box of make-up and a straightening iron.

-BACK IN LEN'S ROOM =w=-

"Okay! Len-kun! this might be a little hot but bare with it okay?" Miku told Len. As she was straightening his hair, Rin was putting on his make-up. About an hour later they finished. So Len put on the boots and some socks Rin got him last year (they where, like the whole outfit, black and blue stripped and went up to his thighs) on and then put the boots on top. After waiting about half an hour or so Kaito finally went to pick Len up. And gosh was he surprised at what he found…

"Um…Rin I'm here to pick up your brother…" he told Len. The one thing he didn't notice was that LEN'S HAIR WAS LONGER. So like the hot-tempered shota Len was…he punched Kaito's arm…hard.

"You idiot! It's me! Len! You know your BOYFRIEND FOR A YEAR! If you can't tell me and Rin apart then you're a real jerk!" Len ranted. Then Miku and Rin popped off the couch to try and save Kaito from not getting laid that night.

"We did a good job huh!" Miku asked grabbing Len by the shoulders. Shaking him slightly. "Stop that!" he pouted.

"It took hours to get him this girly! You know…even more girly than he already is…" Rin teased her brother. Which he replied. "I AM NOT GIRLY!" now he was glaring at Rin, baring his teeth.

"I think we should go now…Len what are we going to do?" Kaito asked, getting Len's attention.

"Um…well I booked us a reservation at a really nice restraint…It's not that far either. It's called Marie's Bakery… Mikuo and Luke said they went there last Christmas and it was really nice and cheap to…then we go to the mall because I heard a new store opened…and lastly we go to the theaters…" Len listed the whole plan. And as predictable as it was, Kaito still smiled.

"Sounds nice! I say we go now!" Kaito replied grabbing Len's hand and guiding him to his car. "Um…the reservation isn't until like…twenty minutes from now hun…" Len said calmly.

" W-well I don't know where it is so we could kill time in a store near it that you want to go to…?" Kaito replied meekly.

"Okay! This is going to be a great Christmas Eve!" Len replied. Then when they got in the car Len kissed Kaito lovingly on the lips. After their date, they fucked all night long…THE END~~!

Shii-chan: god this would be like…..50 times better if my friend Nikki wasn't in Tennessee visiting her mom right now…LOVE YA NIKKI! Anyways my friend Debi is visiting from out of town right now….i started this at 2 am and now it's 3….i know the end is clichéd but dun blame me imma tired…..and my mom is wasted and asleep….yesh I am home….i had to drive…and carry my mom into the car…and into her bed…and I dun have a liscence….haha! well anyway it's gonna be a while until I update….my computer is down for the count so imma secretly use meh mama's laptop until I get one for myself…I love all of you my lovelys! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! It ain't gonna be for me~! On the sixth of January I get surgery on my mouth and braces! FUCK! Well…at least I get out of school….my ass I get out during art T^T well I hope you guys have fun at least….read and review tell me if you want a chapter two for new years kk?

LOVE YA ALL! MUWAH MUWAH MUWAH!


End file.
